As the society develops, the centralization of the city is becoming more and more intensive, and office buildings and apartment buildings in the city are becoming higher. However, such high-rise buildings are increasingly exposed to fire and external hazards, and disasters are becoming larger.
The reason is that due to the increase in installation of electronic equipment and electric heating appliances, cooling and heating equipment and other electronic appliances in many places of modern high-rise buildings, the probability of fire increases day by day due to heating of the electric heating appliances, electrical overload, short-circuit, lighting, natural disaster, and the like.
However, when an emergency situation such as a fire occurs in such a high-rise or super-rise building and the emergency staircase is closed, people inside the building need to passively wait for a skyscraper ladder which is an escape device without active escaping equipment and devices, and the skyscraper ladder can not approach a certain floor or more or is very limited to access the floor within a short time. Also, in the event of a disaster in outdoor and indoor shopping malls or concert halls, a stadium, and the like, where people concentrate, the danger is multiplied by the bottleneck of the evacuation passage when many people are concentrated to the emergency stairs at the same time.
For this reason, it is very limited or almost impossible to escape to the outside from the inside of a building when an emergency occurs in a skyscraper or a concert hall, and when an emergency such as a fire occurs inside the skyscraper all over the world, many people will be injured repeatedly.
In order to solve such a problem, escaping methods for apartment houses have been proposed variously in the Building Law to escape when emergency situations such as fire occur. A representative example is that a fire shelter needs to be installed indoors to be blocked from the outside when a fire occurs.
However, these indoor fire escape facilities are not intended to escape when a fire occurs, but only to passively escape temporarily from the fire scene until the fire suppression and saving are achieved.
In order to solve this problem, a sprinkler is mandatorily installed in high-rise buildings, fire extinguishers are mandatorily installed or emergency stairs are installed, and thus fire escape facilities are constructed on each floor. In addition, there is disclosed a technique in which a fire escape facility constructed for each floor is provided with a device capable of continuously escaping toward the lower floor, but the device is provided in a building and the rapid escape is very limited.
In addition, the proposed escape devices can escape downward from the upper floor to the lower floor, but even if there is no urgent situation in the upper floor, there is a risk of easily entering the lower floor. There is a disadvantage in that it is difficult for a liver to install a locking device in the entrance of the escape passage for preventing invasion of privacy to use the escape device in an emergency situation.
In addition, in the case of such an indoor fire escape facility, it is necessary to design a separate space when designing the apartment house. As a result, it is inconvenient that the living space of the resident is reduced after completion, and there are many cases where the escape space and the escape facility are not equipped in the already completed building.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem of the escape facility, there has been proposed an escape facility or escape device installed outside the building. However, mostly, it is difficult to verify their effectiveness, and due to its structural characteristic, a lot of volume is occupied and mostly, it is reluctant to install and use the escape device.
A representative example of such an outdoor type escape device is proposed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1562205 (Safety fire escape system in high-rise building, registered on Oct. 15, 2015). However, in the case of the above-described technique, the mechanical impact is applied to the outer wall of the lower floor due to the centrifugal force during the operation for escaping in case of emergency, and there is a problem in that the escaping person of the lower floor may be hit.
In addition, there is a risk that the escaping person will fall to the opened outside of the escape device because the safety compartments such as fences of a plurality of escape devices are not properly installed in case of emergency, and there is a problem that the escaping person is reluctant to escape downward in the case of acrophobia and the like.